FEW HOUR's!
by gadhadada
Summary: PRICELESS memories always Flashing on PRECIOUS moments...!
1. Chapter 1

**_Few Hours_**

 _Abhijeet entered inside the Corridor found Rajeev about to leave, who stopped after seeing Abhijeet Entry and then Updated Him by signaling the Bench little far away with…_

 _Rajeev: 3 Goliyaan lagi hain… ek tou Shoulder pr, ek Pair mein aur ek Peeth pr… (tense tone) Usi ka Dar hay bus, kahein Spinal Cord Na Damage ho jaye…._

 _Abhijeet (after seeing here and there with): aur Aman kahan hay..?_

 _Rajeev: wo Behosh ho gaya tha, Sedatives pr hay…_

 _Abhijeet (moving forward with): Main Daya ko dekhta hun…_

 _He moved with Rajeev towards Bench, Daya look at Him and Leapt, wrapped inside His Half Soul Soothing shell and Bursts Out in Crying Loudly wanted to Drop Every Stored Tear from His Eyes or say from His Heart…_

 _Abhijeet just Consoling Him as He knew the Man inside OT have how much Space in His Bear Heart already in Critical condition after getting 3 Bullets in an encounter…. Daya in Tears asked…_

 _Daya: Boss, Wo Theek ho jaye ga na.. Usy kuch hoga tou Nahi na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (assuring Him with Softness): Nahi Daya, wo zarur Theek ho jaye ga… Tum Dua karo…_

 _Daya (innocently): haan Main Buht Dua kr raha hun.. Buht…_

 _Abhijeet sat Him on Same bench and sit beside Him while placed His Head over His Chest and Softly weaving inside His hairs and pressing His head… Daya said…_

 _Daya (lovingly): wo Buht Buht Acha hay Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): haan…_

 _Daya: aur kya, pata hay… Police Academy kay First day tou Us nay Mujhy Hairan hee kr diya tha (telling with flow) Main na Academy Gate kay Ander Khara tha kay kahan jaon.. Wo bhagta hua aaya aur Meray Hath mein Samosa pakra kr kaha… Chalo jaldi sy Kha lo…_

 _Rajeev (naughty): aur Tum nay Kha liya…?_

 _Daya (in flow): haan, Wo Mery Sar pr Khara raha aur jub Main nay Samosa Kha liya tou kehny laga… is mein Zehr tha (_ _unexpectedly_ _Abhijeet and Rajeev broke laugh in that Terrible Scenario makes Daya Embarrassed who added in Low tone) Daant kay kehnay laga, Tum kesy Police waly Bano gay.. haan… itni Aqal Nahi hay kay kisi Ajnabi sy kuch ly kr Nahi khaty… Mom nay Nahi bataya… (after a second with Deep breath feeling Extreme Pain) Main nay kaha Meri Mom Nahi hay… tou bola Dad nay tou Main nay kaha Mery Dad bhi Nahi hain… (Daya quiets for few moments and then added) phir kuch Bola hee nahi aur Chala gaya Khamoshi sy…_

 _Abhijeet rubbing His Arm Continuously while Daya Eye still Fixed over OT Red Light and then He started again…_

 _Daya: phir, Lab mein Mujh sy ek Instrument Gir gaya aur Chemical waste ho gaya… Teacher Daantny lagy tou achanak peechy sy aa kr bola kay Sir, Meray Dhakka lagny sy ye Daya kay Hath sy Gir gaya tha… Main tou Hairan reh gaya…_

 _Rajeev: kay Us nay Tumhara Ilzaam apny Sar lay liya…?_

 _Daya (innocently): Nahi, balkay is liyey kay Usy Mera Naam kesy Pata chala (Abhijeet takes a Big Sigh of Disappointment, while Rajeev in Shock, Daya adds) Mujhy Buht Aajeeb laga, Main nay Lab kay baad Sir ko bata diya kay Ghalati sirf Meri thi…_

 _Rajeev: hmmm… (softly) tou is tarah hui Tumhari aur Rahul ki Dosti…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, Main tou Usy Jaanta hee Nahi tha… Us kay baad wo Meray room mein aaya aur ek dum Gussa ho kay bola… Tum nay Teacher sy ye kyun kaha… Main nay kaha kyunky Ghalti Meri thi… tou bola kay Wo mujh sy Naraz ho gaya hay aur ab Mujhy Usy Manana hay…. Main nay bola kay Mujhy Manana Nahi aata tou kehnay laga kay phir Tum ko Saza mily gi… Main nay kaha kay kya Wo Cantene waly sy kahy ga kay Mujhy aaj ka Khana Nahi day tou Mujhy dekhny laga… phir bola Nahi tou Main nay kaha kay kya Mujhy poora Hostle Saaf krna hoga ya Sardi mein Hostal kay bahar rehna hoga tou Aajeeb tareeqy sy Mujhy dekhny laga aur bola Nahi balky Wo Mujh sy Dosti karna chahta hay aur Hath barha kr bola kay_ _ **Hi I M RAHUL**_ _… Main tou Shock reh gaya kay Us ka Naam Rahul hy, Ronny Nhai…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): kya, Tum yehi samjhty rahy kay Us ka naam RONNY hay… kya Daya…_

 _Daya (shy tone): haan Yaar, tou Mujhy dekh kr bola, Tum Class mein Soty rehty ho kya… Main Sharminda ho gaya tou kehnay laga, aisay hee Sharmaya karo.. Famous ho jao gay…_

 _Abhijeet and Rajeev exchanged a Big Smile while Daya again started either_ _Buried_ _His Face inside Abhijeet Shoulder with…_

 _Daya: phir bus Humaray beech thori Jaan Pehchan ho gayii… Us ka Friends ka Group tha tou Wo Un kay sath rehta tha pr aaty jatay Hello/Hi krta.. kabhi Weave krta, kabhi Smile…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, phir dheery dheery Tum Dono ki Dosti ho gayii…?_

 _Daya: pata nahi, pr na aik din Wo Apnay Parents ko Meray room lay aaya aur Apnay Mom Dad sy kehny laga kay Dad Mom, ye hay Mera First Frnd Daya… Us kay Dad nay Mujh sy Handshake kiya aur (cutely) Mujhy ek Chocolate ka Packet bhi diya (lovingly) aaj bhi Wo Mery pass Safe hay… aur Us ki Mom nay Mujhy Aaloo kay Parathy bhi Khilayey thy (cutely) do do…_

 _Rajeev (with wink to Abhijeet): matlab Char…_

 _Daya (innocently): nahi na, bas do…_

 _Abhijeet: OMG! Do Bus bhi…_

 _Daya (stern): Abhi… (Abhijeet smiles and continued His work of pressing Daya arm) (Daya added) phir na, ek din Us kay Journal pr ek Diagram Nahi bani thi… Teacher nay Class mein Usy Daanta… Rahul nay bola wo Diagram Us sy Ban nahi rahi… (after few minutes) phir na Class kay baad Main ny Usy kaha kay Main bana deta hun Us kay Journal pr Diagram tou Us nay Mujhy Journal dy diya…_

 _Rajeev: phir Tum nay Diagram bana dii aur is tarah Tumhari Rahul sy Dosti ho gayii…_

 _Daya: kya Rajeev, Tum bhi… (innocently) itni jaldi thori Dosti hoti hay.. Tum na Pagal ho… haan.. tou Us nay Mujhy bola kay 3 aur Diagrams bhi bana dena aur Shaam ko Mujhy aa kr 40 Rupay diye… kehnay laga hr Diagram kay 10 Rupay tou 4 Diagrams kay 40 Rupees…_

 _Abhijeet (Appreciate tone): Nice Idea, isi liyey Tumhari Drawing Achi hay…_

 _Daya (with smile): haan, phir na Us nay Saari Academy mein Silently ye Mashoor karwa diya kay Main Diagrams banata hun, Paisy ly kr… Meray pass Journels aany lagy aur Achy Khasy Paisy bhi… (lovely tone) Us nay Mujhy bilkul Nai Raah dikha dii bina Meri Khuddari aur Dil ko Thes lagayey (Abhijeet and Rajeev understand His Point) (Daya added) phir na aik baar Us kay Bhai ki Birthday thi… Mujhy Usi waqt pata chala kay Us ka Aik Chota Bhai bhi hay… Wo Meray pass aaya aur kehnay laga kay ek Birthday Card bana do… Main nay acha sa Card bana diya aur na Mujhy acha Nahi laga tou Apni taraf sy Card Sheet sy bhi Ek Card banaya aur 2 Chocolate bhi Us mein Wrap kr kay Us kay Bhai ko Rahul kay Hath bhej diye…. (after few minutes with sweet tone) Pata hy Us ki Mom nay na Meray liyey Cake aur Khana bheja tha…_

 _Rajeev (naughty): acha tou is liyey Yaad hay kay Khana aur Cake aaya tha…_

 _Daya: Jee Nahi… aur aik baar na (started laughing with Tears as) itna Maza aaya… Humari Drill ho rahi thi… Rahul aur Us kay Group ko Sir nay Punishment dii aur Un ko Khana nahi mila… Mujhy Buht Afsoos hua tou Main Sir kay pass gaya aur na… hahahah (Abhijeet and Rajeev feels happy with this Laugh and realizing Something Memorable associated with it) (Daya added) Sir nay bola Theek hay.. Khana lay jao.. pr abhi… Usi Pal.. Meray pass koi Bartan bhi nai tha.. Tou… hahahah.. Main ny…_

 _Daya Sentence Shut with Switching Off of OT Red light which Tensed all so all standup in Tension, after few minutes, Doctor came out… All leapt with…_

 _Abhijeet: Doctor…_

 _Doctor: He is OK, shuker koi bhi Major Organ Nahi Damage hua… He is Out of Danger too… abhi Room mein Shift kr dein gay tou Mil lijyey ga…_

 _Daya again Cried with Happiness as the Scare and Tension Released from His Heart and Mind… After an hour, Rahul Shifted to Room… Aman back on Conscious and the way He cried Hugging His Brother really Hurts All…_

 _His Scare already knew by all while after that its Daya turn, Rahul look at Abhijeet in Mask who Relaxed Him that Both are OK so Dunt take Tension…_

 _Here ACP Sir and Salunkhy Sir, Unexpectedly Visited Rahul shocked not Only Rahul but Others too especially Police Party, Rahul Colleagues as well Hospital Staff… Rahul Thanked Him with…_

 _Rahul: Sir Aap…_

 _ACP (tough tone): kyun Nahi aana tha…_

 _Rahul (in tension): Nahi Nahi Sir, wo Aap busy hoty hain na…_

 _Salunkhy (lovely tone): Apnay Bacchun kay liyey koi Busy Nahi hota… (Rahul smiles) (Salunkhy stressed) Samjhy…_

 _Here ACP looking the Hustle Bustle, He feels the Shocking Gesture of Police Party who were in Tension as almost all CID Mumbai with their Head inside Rahul room, makes His Position Important.._

 _They knew about Daya as Rahul Frnd in CID Mumbai but the way CID Officers either Freddie, Rajat, Vivek, Sachin and Others with their Families Visited Rahul really Astonished them…._

 _Hospital Staff already giving Extra VIP Treatment to Rahul after ACP Sir Presence who asked Rahul in Naughtiness…_

 _ACP (naughty tone): Rahul, Famous hona hay (Rahul look at Him confused, ACP ordered Abhijeet) Abhijeet Picture lo…_

 _Abhijeet Clicked Pictures of ACP and Salunkhy Sir with Rahul and in Few Minutes, Vivek Uploaded them over FB/Twitter and some Social sites, raised Rahul Popularity in few hours where not only the Senior Inspectors but His Area DSP and DIG also Visited Him makes Him Super Star in Night…_

 _Officers Laughing and Enjoying and giving Credit to ACP Sir about Rahul such Huge Popularity in few hours…_

 _Whereas at Evening, Misha and Rehan Arrival with Vivek reached Rahul at Seventh Sky with Pleasure, Both consoling Rahul as per their Idea…_

 _Misha: Rahul Uncle, Goli lagny sy kuch hota thori hay… (Rahul and Vivek shocked who were in room with Aman too) (Misha adds_ _casually_ _) 2 minute mein Theek ho jatay hain…_

 _Vivek: ye kis nay kaha Misha..?_

 _Misha: lo, Dramun mein tou aisay hee Dikhaty hain… Aap ko kuch Nahi pata Mama…_

 _Rehan: haan Misha, Aik minute mein Hero Theek ho jata hay… Hospital bhi Nahi jata…_

 _Rahul and Vivek exchanged Helpless Glance and really Angry on these_ _Hero_ _who trying to make them Superheros and minimize their Values although Aman just Laughing with Kids… Misha presented Flowers to Rahul which She brought from Her house with smile and say…_

 _Rahul: Rahul Uncle, jaldi sy Theek ho jayein…_

 _Rahul (taken flowers): Thank You Misha Gurya…_

 _Rehan feeling Sad as He was coming with Empty hands and does not want that Misha takes More Numbers from Him so said with Proud tone…_

 _Rehan: aur Main tou Khud aa gaya Rahul Bhayya sy Milny… (asking to Rahul with Pleading eyes)_

 _hain na Rahul Bhayya…_

 _Rahul nodded and Hugs Both Kids while All Three People inside room started Laughing Loudly…_

 _At Night, Abhijeet after Finishing Dinner with Aman and Daya at Cafeteria and Excused Himself with…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo Tum Log Chai Pii kr aana… (to Daya) Daya Tu Ruk jana… (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet adds) Ok, phir Main Dr aur Rahul sy Mil kr Nikalta hun…_

 _He went to Rahul who was just Relaxed as Finished His Meal and Medicine through Staff… Abhijeet sat beside Him who said after Sensing His Presence with…_

 _Rahul: Mujhy Yaqeen tha, Meray jany kay baad Meri Zindagi kay Do Ihem Logun ko Tum sanbhal lo gy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Baku Mut… (after a minute) Daya aur Aman Raat ko Yahein rukein…_

 _Rahul (interrupts): Yaar Ghar bhej do, Aman nay tou Ro Ro kr kya Haal kr liya hay Apna aur (in tension) Daya ka Hath dekha hay kitna Swell…_

 _Abhijeet: Rahul, Tumhein lagta hay wo Log Sukun sy rahein gay… aur Na Main ye chahun ga… Unhein jis mein Relaxment hay Wo krnay do… bas Main ye kehny aaya tha kay Pareshan mut hona.. Bahar bhi Apnay Kuch Log hain.. just as Safety… aur Plz Na Khud ko Thakao, na Un ko Dukhi karo… Wo Khush hain yahan tou rehny do.. Baad mein Halaat, Neend, Sehat Sub mil jaye gi… (tilt to Him with) Main chalta hun.. Dono ko Khana khila diya hay aur Daya ko Dawa bhi… Pareshan Nahi ho aur Plz Yaar, Apna Khayal rakkho.. Tension Mut lo…_

 _Rahul nodded while pressed Abhijeet Palm which was in His Palm and Abhijeet Left the Room, seeing Aman and Daya coming with Rajeev while Aman Talking in Call to His Uncle who came here in few minutes… Abhijeet moved to them and said to Daya…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Main chalta hun.. Khayal rakhna (to Rajeev) Tum bhi Ruko gay… (Rajeev nodded so Abhijeet added) Theek hay (to Daya again after taking Him aside with) Daya, ACP Sir nay kaha hay Thora Sawdhan rehna.. Encounter tha.. wesy tou Sub Arrested hain magar shayed koi Attack ho ya Khatra.. Bahar Police bhi hay aur Vivek aur Freddie bhi… Police Party pr bhi Nazar rakhna aur Staff pr bhi nazar rakhna… Rajeev hay tou Better hoga kay koi Extra Injection ya Dawa pehlay Us sy Check karwa lo…_

 _Daya: Theek hay Boss.. Tum bhi Ghar jao…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Main rukta, magar kal ki Meeting ki Tayyari karni hay na…_

 _Daya: haan.. Jao… Good Luck aur Mujhy Ghar pohanch kr Phone krna… OK…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in Yes and then after Meeting to All, giving_ _Advice_ _about Updating to Vivek and Freddie Outside Left Hospital Completely and after Reaching Residence, Calling Daya about His Safe Return, Dipped in His work about Tomorrow Morning Meeting with ACP Sir at HQ…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _the Story Written on **KRITTIKA** ReQuest to Write Something on RAHUL (OC)... I am really Thankful for Her..._

* * *

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _awww, Sorry Baccha… as Ramzan is Approaching na… so Much Busy… but I tried to Post Something New in coming days… Thank you so much Baccha…_

 ** _DUO LOVERS…_** _awww, baccha… itni bhi Achi Nahi hay…. Heheheh… aur Suspense kahan tha… hmmm.. Thank you so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…._** _Hain na… Just like His Small Bro GD Parrot… Naam tou Yaqeenun Suna hee hoga (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _hahahah… I think its My Only Story without TWIST… Sacchi… Thank you so much for finding it Cordial…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _Obviously, Ex GF ky Dil ki Baat aur Ex-BF (GD Parrot) Na samjh paye… hawww… hahahha… Yes again Same Starting… hmmm… haan isi liye is baar Rahul ko hee Hospital Yatra karwa dii… heheheh… awwww, Yes, Break tou banta than a OT Ligh Off hony pr… Beta, Ill Post it Soon… Yes, Ramzan Prep already going on.. Chalo InshaALLAH… a big Thank You so much…_

 ** _SREE…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…._

 ** _BLOOM 78…_** _Waalaikum s Salam, Jeeti Raho… haahhaha… haan Dimagh Khali jo hay… Thank You soo liking it Beta…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _LOVEDAYA…_** _hahahah… again Loss of Words… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _DA95…._** _Hmmm, itni Jaldi cz after that Busy in Ramzan na…. awww Yes, ab DUO tou Mily Nahi tou Rahul hee Saheh… hahahah.. Yes that FB and FB Both are Cute one.. Now Guessing What are Both FB.. Hope U Guessed it Easily… a Big Thank You for Liking GOOD BOY Posted at IF too… Yes, aakhir Parrot hy hee kitna Deligent… ab Usy Aik hee Gana aata hy tou wo kya Karay… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _NILPARI…._** _Awww, mean U did not Like… I think, its Not a Sad story Baccha… sub kuch hansi Khushi tou hua… Main kamal krta hun (wink)… a bit Punctual I am … Thank You so much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _awww.. absolutely True… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…._** _Awww, lo Mery Reviews mein bhi kya Story hoti hay.. hahahha… hain na… Good timming na… Thank you so much Baccha…_

 ** _RAI…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _awww, a Big Thank You Baray for Readiing it… kya karein.. Buri aadat hy Suspense pr Chorny ki Readers ko… awww, U again Re-Read… Sorry na… Bari wali… yes, Small Momeries always Priceless… a Big Thank You so much Baray…_

 ** _AMAILA…_** _Thank You Very much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _awww, True… Daya Sir is as Cute as Me… ACP Sir ki tou Baa thee Alug hay, Hain na.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _HUMDARD DUO…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _BT…_** _Mao,_ _Well Done mao...Thats Like My Intelligent Mao (Clap)... absolutely Fabulous Point U Pick... Yes its a Big Blunder and right now I m Laughing kay how I added it and Nobody Point out that Mistake till U Point it... Excellent Observation... No its Not Complete... Just One More Chapter added..._

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _awww, Nahi Nahi… koi Garbar… hmm.. Shayed.. Nahi.. acha.. ho bhi jaye… heheheh… haan ye tou Dekhna paray ga… hahahah… Free ka Samosa jot ha (wink).. Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yeah, back soon na… haan… Daya Sir is Buddhu na… haan Beta ye OS hy… awww sach.. Crow bhi tou parrot ka Khabri hay.. thora Deligent tou hoga hee.. hain na.. hehehe… a Big Thank You so very much Baccha…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _hmmm, Nice Critical Point.. but as the Visit is UnOfficiial and Rahul also not a Part of CID Mumbai and Not Directly or Indirectly associated to ACP Sir but Yes, U are Correct.. I m So Sorry.. Next time trying to Handle these Informal Meeting with care… Misha tou hay hee Pyari.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Neelum Pari, Yes, the start was Same but suddenly take a Twist and changed the Direction… hahaha.. Yes, My Regular Readers Loved Rahul Character… aur ACP Sir tou as per Ur Words Expert… Thank You so much Beta…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _After a Week, Rahul Discharged with so Many Advice from Doctor and Aman and Daya takes Him to His House, Laid Him and Spending Time with Him…_

 _Abhijeet coming at Evening and after seeing Rahul, Daya and Aman Relaxed feeling Happy and Relaxed too…_

 _They all wanted to Celebrate that Moment so Abhijeet send Daya and Aman to bring Pizza rather Ordering it Online with Some Desert too to Chill them…_

 _After their Departure… He and Rahul at Rahul Bedroom where Rahul sat on Bed and Abhijeet over Easy Chair… Rahul said…_

 _Rahul: Thank You Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet: phir wohi Bakwass… (Rahul smiles on that rash tone) (Abhijeet asked) wesay Rahul, ek Baat poochun… (Rahul nodded, Abhijeet asked) Tum nay Daya ko Journals mein Diagram banany kay Paisay lenay ka Idea kyun diya tha…?_

 _Rahul (laugh with): hmmm tou Raam Kahani suna dii Tumhein…_

 _Abhijeet (with cute tone): Thori Buht…_

 _Rahul (start): Pata Nahi Yaar, Sach kahun tou Daya sy Main kub itna Qareeb aaya… Pata hee Nahi chala… Academy mein New Entrants aa rahy thy.. Mera Group 1 week pehlay aa chukka tha.. Dad already Police mein thy tou Mujhy Kafi Cheezun ka pehly sy Pata tha… Daya jub Academy kay Gate kay Ander aaya tou Mera Frnd Group already New Arrival ki Ragging kr raha tha… Frnds nay Bola Jao Is ko Samosa Khila kr aao… Main Bhaga aur Usy Samosa diya… Pagal nay Kha liya aur jub Main nay Bola kay is mein Zehr tha… ufff… (smiling) Us ka Chehra aur Aankhein.. jub Daant kr kaha kay Mom Dad ny bataya Nahi kay kisi Ajnabi sy Cheez ly kr Nahi khaty tou bola, Us kay Mom Dad Nahi… (after a sigh) Main Bilkul Chup ho gaya Yaar… Kuch samjh Nahi aaya tou Khamoshi sy Apnay Dustun kay pass wapus aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… phir…_

 _Rahul: phir, najany kyun Mujhy Us ki taraf Khaichao feel hota… Mujhy Hairat hoti kay Wo kitna Bewakoof hay.. Buddhu hay… (Abhijeet smiles cutely, Rahul added) aur kya, aisay Munh Khool kr sub ko dekhta… Bewakoofun waly Question krta.. pr Intelligent bhi tha…_

 _Phir Lab mein Chemical Waste krnay pr Main nay Us ka Ilzaam Apny Sar lay liya tou Mujhy laga kay Hairat karay ga, Mujhy Thanks kahy ga.. pr Bewakoof kehny laga…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts in smile): kay Tumhein Us ka Naam kesy Malum hua..?_

 _Rahul (with laugh): haan Yaar, aur tab tou Mujhy Pakka Yaqeen ho gaya kay wo Sach mein Bewakoof hay.. Pretend Nahi krta… phir Main Us kay room mein aaya kyunkay Us nay Sir ko Sach bata diya tha… (sad tone) Us ky room mein bus ek Trunk tha… Mujhy Buht ajeeb laga… Usi mein Us kay ¾ kapry… Kitabein… shayed Wo Box Us ki Kainat tha… phir Jub Mian nay Gussa kiya kay Us nay Sir ko Sach kyun kaha aur ab Usy Saza mily gi tou (hurt tone) Us nay Jin Sazaon ka Naam liya (after a minute) Mujhy laga shayed Us kay Parents Sautely hain… ya Wo kisi Broken Family sy Taluq rakhta hay jabhi koi Us sy Milnay bhi Nahi aata… tou Main nay.. Najany Mery Munh sy kesy nikl gaya kay Main Us sy Dosti karna chahta hun aur jub Main nay Apna Intro karawaya tou…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Us ki Baat sun kr Tumhara Dil kiya kay Apna Sar Peet lo…_

 _Rahul (bursts laugh with): haan dekho, Mera Naam hee badal diya… (remembering) Mom hoti na ya Sun leteen ye Baat tou Pakka Daya ki Pitai kr deti (telling with love) Wo Meray Naam pr koi Comproise Nahi kr skti theen…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling Love in Rahul tone so added): phir Tum nay Apny Parents sy Usy Milwaya…?_

 _Rahul: haan… aur jub Dad nay Usy Chocolate ka Packet diya jo Wo Meray liyey laayey thy tou Us ki Aankhein… (rememring tone) aisa laga kisi nay Sitarun ko Koot kr Us ki Aankhun mein Bhar diya ho… Yaar Us nay aisay us Chocolate kay Packet ko pakra jesy Wo koi Precious thing ho…_

 _Abhijeet (added with Pleasure): Wo Packet aaj bhi hay Us kay pass.._

 _Rahul (shocked): kya kabhi Khaya nahi Us nay…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Pighal gaya hay Chocolate pr hay…_

 _Rahul (cutely): aur Mom nay Usy 2 Parathy diyey tou itni baar Shukriya kiya kay Hum Log Khud Sharminda ho gaye… (after a minute) Diagram bana kr Paisay Kamany ka Idea Mera Nahi Dad ka tha…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): Tumharay Dad ka…_

 _Rahul: haan… Daya ¾ hee Kapry Pehan kr aata tou aik baar Aik Classmate nay Us kay Kaprun pr Kuch Comments Pass kiyey… Mujhy (teary tone) Buht Buht Dukh hua… Sach kahun Abhijeet, tou Main Apni Pocket Money sy Daya ko Paisay day skta tha… pr najany kis Cheez nay Mujhy Roky rakkha…_

 _Us Week Dad Mujhy Sweater denay aayey jo Mom nay Mery liyey Banaya tha tou Meri Khamoshi Dekh kr Mujhy Park lay gaye aur Poocha… (with loving tone) He was My Best Frnd na… (Abhijeet patted on His Shoulder, Rahul added) Main nay Un ko bataya tou Unhun nay kaha kay Acha kiya Tum nay Paisay Nahi Offer kiyey.. phir aisay hee poochny lagy kay Wo kisi Subject mein Acha hay tou Main nay bola haan Sub mein pr Us ki Drawing Buht Achi hay…_

 _Dad ny hee ye Idea diya tha even Un kay kehnay pr hee Main nay Wo Diagram apny Journal mein Nahi banai aur Teacher sy Daant khai aur kaha kay Wo Diagram Mujh sy Ban Nahi rahi aur Daya ki taraf aisay Faqeerun ki tarah Dekha…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): kyunky Tumhein Yaqeen tha Wo Tum pr Daya kr dy ga…_

 _Rahul: hahahah… haan… aur is tarah Meray Dad nay Usy ek Way of Income bata diya…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Card banwana bhi…_

 _Rahul: arry wo tou, Mujhy Chutti Nahi mil rahi thi.. Aman ki Birthday pr… koi Gift bhi Nahi lay paya tha Us kay liyey… Socha tha, Subah Chutti milty sath Nikl jaon ga aur Market sy lay lun ga…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhara Ghar kya Pass mein tha Academy Hostle kay…?_

 _Rahul: Nahi Buht pass mein tou Nahi magar haan Aik hee Bus jati thi.. Main ja skta tha… magar Chutti hee Nahi mili… pr pata Nahi shayed Dad nay Principle ko Phone kiya ho.. achanak Afternoon mein Mujhy Bula kr kaha kay Shaam ko jana hay… ab Card ward tou lay Nahi skta tha tou Daya ko Bol diya… Us nay Mujhy itna Acha Card bana kr diya… (telling) wo jo Aman kay Room mein Us ki wardrob pr Left side Top pr laga hay na wohi Daya ka banaya hua Card hy… Aaj bhi Wo Aman ny laga kr rakhha hay… Daya nay Mujhy Card bana kr diya aur Aik Apni taraf sy bhi diya tou Main ly gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm… (after a minute) aur Wo Drill Punishment ka kya Qissa tha.. Daya Aadha hee bata paaya…_

 _Rahul (started laughing either His face started Lightening too and said): arry Wo… Drill mein Humein Saza mili… Khana nahi mila.. Daya Sir sy keh kr Khana laaya magar (laughing madly with) Helmit mein…_

 _Abhijeet (who smiled shocked with loud tone): kya…?_

 _Rahul: haan na… (laughing) Sir nay kaha abhi lena hay tou lo.. Daya kay pass Us waqt bartan kahan tha.. Pagal nay Apny Helmit mein ly liya… aur Hum sub nay aaloo gabhi kay bajayey Baloo Gobhi khaya kay shayed Helmit mein Baal lagy hun…._

 _Abhijeet: hahahah… tabhi Tumharay itnay Ghany Baal hain…_

 _Rahul (punch Him with embarrass tone): Jee Nahi… (after few minutes in smiley tone) Us ki Birthday bhi Main nay Manai thi Academy mein…_

 _Abhijeet: acha… ye Daya nay nahi bataya…_

 _Rahul: pata Nahi Abhijeet, pr Daya ko Diagrams banany kay Achy Paisay Milnay lagy… matlab Pocket Money ho hee jati.. pr phir bhi Wo wohi ¾ kapry hee Pehanta…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain…_

 _Rahul (confuse tone): haan… Meri samjh hee Nahi aata… ek do baar Main nay Khas kr Usy kaha kay Meray sath chaly, Mujhy kuch Khareedna hay.. Wo bhi Khareed lay.. pr Wo gaya Nahi… (after some time) Dad aksar Daya kay baary mein Poochty tou Main nay Un sy ye Baat share ki.. Dad nay kaha kay shayed Wo Paisay kisi Khas cheez ko Khareedny kay liyey Jama kr raha ho…_

 _Abhijeet (confusing way): Rahul, Tumhein kabhi pata nahi laga kay Daya Orphanage sy aaya hay…?_

 _Rahul: Nahi Yaar, Us ki Fees Hamesha waqt pr aatii… Us kay Saary Dues Clear hoty… Mujhy lagta tha kay shayed Wo Broken Family ka hay ya Us kay Parents Step Parents hain aur Yaar Police Academy mein Kafi Larky Gharun sy Lar kr Apni Zid pr aaty kyunkay Un kay Ghar waly Un ko Police mein aany Nahi dena chahty thy.. is tarah kuch Larkun kay Parents Gaon mein rehty ya Parhy Likhy Nahi hoty… tou itna Dihaan hee Nahi diya…_

 _Abhijeet: acha… phir…_

 _Rahul: hr month jis Student ka Janam din hota, Us ki Class kay kuch Larkun ko bula kr bata diya jata kay ye Surprise Choti sii Party kr lein… 11 Dec sy pehlay Humein bhi bataya gaya… Main nay Mom Dad ko kaha tou Dad nay kaha kay Wo Us ko Gift mein Kapry dy dein gay… ufff (tense tone) ab Daya ka Waist aur Length Pata karna… Chup kr Us kay Room mein Ghusa aur Us ka Trunk khola.. jaldi sy Pant ki Length, Waist aur Shirt ka Collar size liya aur Usi Trunk mein Mujhy ek Carton nazar aaya.. socha Khol kay dekh lun pr Us mein likha tha_ _ **DREAMS**_ _… (quiet tone) Mujhy Acha Nhai laga tou Nahi dekha aur wapis aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: phir Party ki..?_

 _Rahul: haan Class mein Choti sii Party hui… Sweets baanti Teacher nay aur bus… Shaam ko Dad, Mom aur Aman aayey… Daya ko malum Nahi tha… Room Knock kiya Us ka tou Kuch Parh raha tha.. koi Card.. kisi Raghuvinder Sir ki taraf sy… Mom, Dad aur Aman ko Dekh kr tou Wo Hairan reh gaya… Mom Khana aur Cake bhi layein theen aur jub Dad nay Usy Gift diya… (teary tone) Yaar Us kay Hath Kaanp rahy thy… Mom nay Usy Galy lagaya tou Rony laga… buht Buht Khush hua Wo aur Mom Dad aur Aman kay jany kay baad Us nay… (dreamy tone) Mujh sy apna Khawab Share kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (excitedly shout): wo Dream wala Carton…_

 _Rahul: haan…_

 _Abhijeet: kya tha Us mein…?_

 _Rahul: Sach kahun Abhijeet tou shayed Main Aaj bhi samjh Nahi paaya kay Khawab kitni Anmol Cheez hoty hain… Us Carton mein ek Choti sii Pocket Dairy thi… aik Drawing Book jis mein Buht Saari Pics theen.. ek Bear ki… Daya nay kaha Wo Us ka Fav Toy tha aur Kho gaya tha… aur ek Choti sii Key Chain jis mein ek Car bani hui thi… kuch Cheese kay Khali box, Chips kay Wrapper jo Us ka Khayal tha kay jub Us kay pass Paisay hongy tou wo Khoob Khayey ga (Abhijeet and Rahul have Tears in theirs eyes and after Composing, Rahul added with Thrill) aur ek Jam ki Bottle…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): Khali…_

 _Rahul: Nahi, Us mein Marble, Choty Patther, Seepiyaan, Sitary, Coins, Ghass, kuch Phool, Mitti… pata nahi kiya kiya… Main samjh hee Nahi paya wo kya tha… pr shayed Wo Aik Khazana hee tha… ya Shayed hay… (to Abhijeet) Tum nay dekha hay…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi…_

 _Rahul: Us nay Mujhy bataya kay wo Seepiyaan, Patther Us nay kahan sy Jama kii.. Wo Phool kahan mily.. Ghass… Taary… Yaar Us kay Chehry ki Chamak aur Lehjy ki Khushi shayed Main kabhi Nahi Bhool paon…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm… phir Tum Log itny Qareeb kesy aayey…?_

 _Rahul: malum Nahi.. Mom Dad ki Death (queit for some moments, Abhijeet pressed His Palm and Rahul added) Main Pagal sa ho gaya… itna Bara Jhatka… Us waqt Mujhy Daya nay sanbhala.. Aman ko… najany kesy Wo Aman ko Apni Responsibility leny laga… Aman Us waqt First standard mein tha… Usy kuch samjh hee Nhai aaya… Wo Buht Panic ho gaya.. Daya nay Usy Sanbhala Yaar… Sulata bhi Apny pass tha…_

 _Us nay Major Khan sy Special Permission lii thi, Aman ko Hostle mein rakhnay ki… Uncle, Rishtadar sub thy pr Daya… Wo Na hota tou… sub lag gaye Apnay Kaam mein Kuch arsy baad pr Wo… Ghantun Main Us kay room mein Mom Dad ki Baatein krta… Wo Khamoshi sy Sunta… Buht Sahara diya Yaar.. Main Mar bhi jaon tou ye Qarz… (after wiping His Tears as continuously He was Crying) (Rahul added) Aman ko Relax krna, phir sy Mujhy aur Usy Zindagi ki taraf lana.. Sub… pata Nahi kub Aman ny Us say ek Toy ki Farmaish ki… Daya nay Usy dilaya… Yaar wo Buht Mehanga Toy tha… Buht Mehanga… Main nay Daya ko Confront kiya kay Us kay pass itnay Paisay kesy aayey tou Us nay wohi Diagram waly Paisay Mujhy Dikhayey (Abhijeet wrapped Rahul who was Crying Loudly with) Yaar Us nay Wo Paisay… Daya ny Us pal Mujhy Khareed liya Apni Muhabbat aur Dosti sy… Wo Nahi hota na Meri Zindagi mein tou Main bhi Nahi hota.. Main bhi…_

 _Abhijeet continuously Consoling with soothing His Back and after some time, He departed, drink Water to Rahul who told after Some time…_

 _Rahul: CID ko Choose Us nay Raghuvinder Singh kay kehnay pr kiya tha.. wohi Us kay Mentor thy… Halankay main ye Nahi chahta tha pr main kuch Bola nahi… Daya kay liyey Un ki koi bhi Baat Hukum ka darja rakhti thi…_

 _Abhijeet (sad tone): haan Yaar… (naughty) pr dekho, acha hua na.. (lovingly tone) Wo Mujhy mil gaya…_

 _Rahul (adds with keenly looking at Abhijeet): ya Tum Usy…. (after a minute) Usy Shroo hee sy Tum sy Unsiyet thi…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Daant Khata pr Khamoshi, Mujhy hee Khamosh kara deti…_

 _Rahul: Khamoshi Us ka Hathyar hay (laughing with) like Tears is Woman Weapon…_

 _Abhijeet: hahahah… haan… pr Us nay Meray liyey Buht kiya… shayed Koi Nahi kr paata…_

 _Rahul: haan, Us Guilt nay kay Wo Tumhein Us Kidnapping sy Bacha nahi paaya… aur agar Tumhari Memory Loss ka Masla Nahi hota tou shayed ye Guilt Us kay Dil sy Niikl jata Waqt kay sath sath…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, magar Reh hee gaya ye Guilt… wesay Rahul, kya kabhi Daya nay apni Family ya kaun Usy Orphanage laaya tha aur Un Dino ko Share kiya…_

 _Rahul: nahi Abhijeet aur shayed (hurt tone) isi point pr aa kr lagta hay kay main shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): Hum Rahul Hum… Us kay Dil mein Jagah Nahi bana paayey…_

 _Rahul: haan Tum Saheh keh rahay ho… Main nay Raghuvinder Sir ka poocha tou Daya nay kaha wo Us kay Teacher hain… baat Khatam ho gayii…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Orphanagee ka kub pata chala…?_

 _Rahul: jub Academy sy Pass Out hua.. Leaving Certificate pr Daya ka Home Adress Mamta Foundation likha tha… Main nay Socha kesa Aajeeb Naam hy Us kay Ghar ka tou Pooch liya.. pr wo itna Casual tha is Belonging sy kay aaram sy kaha kay Wo Orphanage sy aaya hay na…. (after a sigh) Main dang reh gaya aur tabhi Mujhy malum hua Wo Pehlay Khamoshi sy Cheezun ko samjhta kyun hy kyunkay Orphanage ki Life nay Us ko Buht Limited rakkha…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur shayed is Liyey sub Usy Bewakoof aur Buddhu samjhty..?_

 _Rahul: haan, kyunkay shayed Buht sii Cheezun sy Wo Pehli baar Aashna hua tha… (lovely tone) pr Sub Us sy Pyar krty.. Us ki Bewakoofi aur masomiyet sy.. Teachers bhi Usy Buht Pyar krty… abhi bhi koi kahein Milta hay tou Daya ka Zarur poochta hay…_

 _Abhijeet: wesay Tumhein kabhi Aajeeb Nahi laga kay Wo Tum sy itna Ghul Mil kesy gaya..?_

 _Rahul: haan… (proud) shayed main hun hee itna Acha…_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): Nahi, Tumhari family… Tumhary parents nay Usy Tumhari ore khencha… (Rahul stunned) (Abhijeet adds) haan ye Rishty Us kay lliyey ek Jadaoi Dunya jesa Role Nibhaty hain jahan Wo Khud ko Un ka Hissa bana leta hay… Wo ACP Sir sy bhi isi liyey Qareeb hay… Buht Qareeb… (with lovely smile and tone) Kehta Nhai pr Main Jaanta hun… isi tarah Salunkhy Sir sy… Meri Maa sy… Rehan ki Maa Jee… Tumharay Dad… Wo in sy Apnay Rishty banata hay… aur kabhi kabhi Insan itna Khush hota hay na.. kyunkay Wo in Rishtun ko Shuffle bhi kr skta hay…_

 _Rahul (confuse): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet: dekho, Us ki Imaginary Dunya mein kabhi Tumharay Dad Us kay father ka Role Play krty hon gay.. Kabhi ACP Sir… kabhi Tumhari Mom Usy Khana bana kr deti hain tou kabhi Maa Jee…_

 _Rahul: Wow.. that's really Intresting Yaar… pr Main Daya ka Adhorapan Nahi Dur kr paya.. Usy Bhai ki Bari Chah thi… jub Aman Mujh sy Laad krta tou bus dekhta… (lovingly tone) Usy Tum nay Bhai ka Rishta dy kr Poora kr diya…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Yaar…_

 _Rahul: haan Sach, dekho Tum nay Usy kitna Support kiya.. Wo Bolta hay.. Gussa krta hay… Rota hay.. Naraz hota hay.. Farmaish krta hay…_

 _Abhijeet: pata nahi Rahul.. khud ba khud sub hota chala gaya…. Shayed Daya Apni Guilt sy Bachny kay liyey Ye kaam krnay laga…_

 _Rahul: wo Tumharay Kidnapping wali..?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Us nay dekha, Mujhy jin Baatun sy Khushi milti hay.. Main Hansta hun.. Enjoy krta hun.. Pasand krta hun.. Wo wohi karnay laga aur kub Ye Guilt Rishty mein Badal gaya .. shayed Usy bhi malum Nahi…_

 _Rahul (grabbed Abhijeet Right Palm with Loving tone): Thank You so much for being with Us Yaar…_

 _Both heard Steps so Relaxed themselves while Aman entering with Pizza, Cans, Desert and added with…_

 _Aman: Bhayya, Daya Bhayya Aap kay liyey Soup layey hain aur (looking Both with) Aap Log… (confuse tone) kuch Emotional chal raha tha kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): haan Soap Serial… Mera Buddy sirf Mera hay…_

 _Both Abhijeet and Rahul started laughing while Aman in Confusion arranging table… Daya came and now all started Eating… during this Aman told DUO as…_

 _Aman: Abhijeet Bhayya, Bhayya Mujhy keh rahy hain kay Kal sy College jao…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul…_

 _Aman: pr agar Bhayya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Aman, Rahul Buht Better hay… Aaram karna hay bus Usy… Parhai ka itna Waste Acha Nhai aur Kartik hay na.. Tum bhi Watsapp, Call aur Sms sy poochty rehna (to Daya) lao Wo do…(Daya gave him a Key Bunch who handed it to Rahul with) Rahul, Tumhari Jeep tou Police station mein hay… wesay Kartik ki Gari hay… magar Ye Ghar kay Garage mein khari Jeep aur Bike ki Spare Keys hain.. koi bhi Emergency ho.. Use kr lena… Phone hr waqt On rakhna…_

 _Rahul: Ok.._

 _Abhijeet: bus Theek hay.. Main zara Kartik sy Baat kr lun.. Daya aa jao aur (to Aman) Kal sy College.. Buht Chutti Mana lii…_

 _Aman makes face while Daya totally Involved in Khana… when Abhijeet Back after Talking to Kartik about Keeping Alert regarding any New Visiter, Crank Call etc… Rahul Calls Daya who sat on His Bed and Rahul told Him…_

 _Rahul: Thank You so much Daya…_

 _Daya (Wrapped him with): kya Rahul…_

 _Rahul: haan Tum nay (naughty tone) Apna Devdas ka Role Khub Achy sy Nibhaya…_

 _Daya: haan.._

 _He Depart in bit with this_ _ **HAAN**_ _and just in Anger moving Out grabbing Abhijeet arm who look at His face while Hearing Rahul Laugh and say…_

 _Abhijeet: aye Bhagwaan.. phir Larai… (to Rahul) ok Rahul, Take care.. Bye…_

 _Rahul: Bye Bye (to Daya) Daya (Daya look at Him) (Rahul tease in SRK tone) Chandermukhi…._

 _Daya threw Cushion over Him who just laughing Madly while Angry Bird left the house Grumbling all the way till Residence…_

 _After taking Medicine and changing, Daya fell over Bed… Abhijeet Switching Off all Residence lights, Locking and come to Him with…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, kal Bureau na…_

 _Daya: haan, wahan sy Main Juhu Beach jaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet: Ok, Good Night…_

 _Daya (changing Direction with): Tata Boss…_

 _Abhijeet tried but a Smiles comes on His Lips either switching off Daya room Light and went to His room with a Soothing Heart…!_


End file.
